


Show Me What I'm Looking For

by ThornedRose44



Series: Teachers AU (National City High School) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Teacher/Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornedRose44/pseuds/ThornedRose44
Summary: “So? None of that means Len- uh- Miss Luthor is in love with me.”That’s when Kara got her reality check.It seems her continued denial of this one fact finally broke the pact to remain silent that the class had telepathically agreed to. Immediately every student was announcing every little thing Lena did for Kara on a regular basis.And it’s not that Kara wasn’t aware of all these little things. She was definitely aware of how amazing Lena was to her, and she thanked her every chance she got.It’s just... it had never been all laid out for her in one fell swoop.





	Show Me What I'm Looking For

Every student has their favourite teacher. 

Coach Danvers epitomised the sports coaches seen in film and television, and any student with even a remote interest in sports flocked to the glaring redhead like moths to a flame. Computer aficionados spent their free periods learning advanced coding from Mr. Schott who revelled in showing off his knowledge and skills. Wayward teenagers looking for a strong male role model found were pleased to discover Mr. Olsen, the well-traveled geography teacher who dispensed much needed guidance and advice with ease and confidence. 

There was, however, only one teacher who could claim the title of being universally beloved by every student that attended National City High School and that was Miss Danvers.

Miss Danvers was the English literature teacher who only realised her passion lied with the written word and education after completing a science degree that could have clinched her numerous lucrative job positions. She was an incredible teacher with an unprecedented breadth of knowledge, knowing a moderate amount about any topic thrown at her and on top of that she was kind, genuine in her care for her students and always smiling. Her only minor drawback as a teacher was how she could so easily be distracted by even the most obscure of tangents, this though merely endeared her further to the students and was seen as an endless source of amusement to the other teachers.

It was an unvoiced and widely accepted fact that Miss Danvers was the best and happiest person in the world.

Or at least the students thought Miss Danvers couldn’t get happier, couldn’t become even brighter, that is until the arrival of Miss Luthor, the new head of Chemistry.

Miss Luthor in the early days was a closed off mystery. She was quiet and distant, controlling the classroom with sharp eyebrow raises and a cold green eyed glare. All the teachers steered clear off her… except for Miss Danvers. Miss Danvers followed the newcomer around at every available opportunity, taking responsibility for helping the other woman settle in and become comfortable. 

Their friendship grew impressively quickly and with Miss Danvers’ stamp of approval, students and teachers alike found themselves reappraising the newest arrival. 

Miss Luthor was never going to be as fun and excitable as Miss Danvers or Mr Schott, nor was she gruff like Coach Danvers or as effortlessly philosophical as Mr Olsen. She was, however, extremely dedicated and unfaltering in her desire for her students to excel. No other teacher gave up as much of their free time as Miss Luthor did to help any student that was struggling or wished to improve. She pushed her students to exceed expectations at every opportunity and everyone could finally see why Miss Danvers was so unbelievably fond of the raven haired woman. 

If Miss Danvers had been a sunbeam before Miss Luthor’s arrival, she was now the sun with the sheer amount of joy she exuded in the chemistry teacher’s presence.

The sight of these two teachers together quickly became one of the most common sights in the school. You would only on very rare occasions see one without the other close by. 

In the summer, they would have lunch together underneath the oak tree at the front of the school and in winter they would alternate camping out in either of their classrooms. Miss Danvers would regularly sit in on Miss Luthor’s extra help sessions, her own impressive science knowledge enabling her to provide support but for the most part she would simply sit at the back of the classroom, listening attentively as she stared at the other teacher with a proud, encouraging smile. Also, at least three times a week, they would arrive at school in the same car having obviously spent the night together and Miss Luthor would escort the sunny blonde to her lesson after lunch everyday, like clockwork. 

This Thursday was no different...

The class fell silent immediately, not even remotely requiring the prompting hush that the girls at the back hissed out, and craned their necks to optimise their view of the entrance to the classroom. Miss Danvers was lingering in the doorway, her smile positively dazzling as she stared at the dark haired chemistry teacher who was taking in the blonde’s expression with unbelievable softness in her green eyes. 

“My place tonight?” Lena asked with a slight tilt of her head.

“Oooh, yes. Can we-” Kara responded immediately, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet in excitement.

“Finish watching that documentary? Of course.” Lena cut in with an amused smirk, knowing Kara’s request before it had even been fully voiced. “And I’ll even make those fishcakes you love so much.”

“Have I mentioned how amazing you are?” Kara muttered with a fond sigh.

“Not today, but you have mentioned it in the past.” Lena commented with a thoughtful nod of her head followed by a coy wink that had Kara blushing a pretty pink she couldn’t suppress. “I’ll pick you up at the end of the day?”

“I’ll meet you in your classroom.” Kara promised flashing the other woman, that was slowly backing away with the intent to get to her next lesson, a beaming smile full of joy. 

Kara let out another wistful sigh as she grabbed the door and softly closed it, before turning to face her class only to find all of them already quiet and staring at her with dreamy expressions. Kara cocked her head to the side examining her overly well-behaved classroom, “You guys are more peaceful than usual. Coach Danvers didn’t run you ragged again did she?”

It was Leslie, renowned for not having a filter, who responded to the question, “We were all just taking note of the relationship goals you and Miss Luthor have set for all of us.”

“OTP, right there.” Kyle, a boisterous football player hollered out from the back causing multiple heads to turn and look at him in surprise. Kyle merely shrugged and proudly stated, “What? I ship it, I won’t deny it.”

Kara walked over to her desk, setting down her bag and pulling out her tattered, well loved copy of ‘Emma’ that they were all currently studying, her fingers fidgeting with the marked up, dogged ear pages as deep creases appeared on her forehead. “Relationship goals?” She queried with a befuddled frown. “What’s an OTP? And what does ‘ship’ it mean? Is this an internet thing… like the memes you introduced me to last year?”

The entire class gave out a collective groan, remembering with equal parts fondness and frustration the lesson that was supposed to be on ‘Othello’ that went out the window when they had explained to the teacher what an internet meme was and showed off their own personal favourites. The lesson getting derailed and seeing the young blonde teacher get so excited about something other than a long dead poet was an achievement and remarkable moment, the problems came after the lesson.

The students quickly discovered that the teacher had gone through a minor obsession, spamming all her teacher friends (especially Miss Luthor, Mr Schott and Coach Danvers) with an obscene number of memes. During one particular chemistry lesson that was only an hour long, it was noted that Miss Luthor received sixty-seven separate emails from Miss Danvers that popped up in the corner of the screen displayed onto the projector. All of the emails had very similar subject lines:

**THIS ONE IS HILARIOUS**

**THIS ONE IS YOU!!!**

**OMG, LOOK AT THIS ONE!**

**GRUMPY CAT -- IT LOOKS JUST LIKE ALEX**

**BEST ONE YET!!**

**I FOUND ANOTHER ONE!**

The class had found it hilarious right up until P.E. where Coach Danvers had been lying in wait, planning her revenge. The class was forced to gather around, the Coach staring them all down with poorly hidden fury and hatred revealing that she had successfully hidden the world of internet memes from Miss Danvers for half a decade. This decision to hide this element of the internet had been prompted by what she referred to as the horror show that took place when Miss Danvers stumbled upon emoticons and used them to such an excessive degree the Coach had been forced to block her number to prove a point. 

Coach Danvers inflicted the infamous bleep test on them for six weeks straight.  

“No one introduce her to tumblr!” Carrie, a normally timid brunette in the middle row, yelled out in a panic as she relived the fitness nightmare of last year. The whole class shuddered and murmured their quick and quiet agreements.

Kara raised an eyebrow but seeing the pale complexions of her students decided not to inquire about this ‘tumblr’ at that moment in time, instead resolving herself to ask Lena about it later. “Oookay... “, Kara murmured, dragging out the word, “but what’s an OTP?”

Leslie, yet again, couldn’t help herself, “One true pairing. You and Miss Luthor are the ultimate power couple.”

Kara’s jaw fell open, her face turning a bright red, “Power couple?”

“Don’t worry, Miss Danvers, it’s 2018. We all support you and Miss Luthor’s relationship.” Harry, the embodiment of the goth punk teenager, stated nonchalantly with a light dismissive shrug. 

Kara’s mind underwent the equivalent of a computer crash, grinding magnificently to a halt as she stared around the entire classroom taking in the excited, supportive expressions of her students. All of whom believed, truly believed, that Kara and Lena were dating. 

Not only dating, but  _ impressively _ dating. 

Dating so well that they had earned the title of ‘OTP’ in her students eyes, a concept Kara still didn’t fully understand, she also didn’t understand the warm, fuzzy feeling it produced in the pit of her stomach either but that was beside the point. That warm, fuzzy feeling was always there when she was around Lena so it didn’t mean anything in Kara’s slow moving mind.

“Lena and I aren’t dating.” Kara spluttered out before she had the chance to stop herself.

An eerie, uncomfortable silence fell over the classroom. The teenagers exchanged truly bewildered, almost hurt expressions, after a moment of tension they all broke out into rushed, harshly whispered conversations. 

Kara shook her head trying to clear some of the fog clouding everything, it wasn’t until Leslie piped up yet again that she was able to start a system reboot. “You have to be dating! There’s no other explanation for it.”

“It? What’s it?” Kara asked, setting her book down on her desk.

“C’mon, Miss Danvers. You’ve got to know what we’re talking about.” Kyle replied with a wave of his arm as if the evidence for ‘it’ was laid out in front of him for all to see.

Kara shrugged and shook her head, having absolutely no idea what they were all referring to.

“Oh my god, she really doesn’t know.” Carrie whispered in disbelief her words carrying across the classroom, most of the students having gone quiet, unable to speak due to all their jaws hanging open in shock. 

Kara crossed her arms over her chest, an uncommon frown settling on her face, “Does anyone want to explain to me what I don’t know?”

The students glanced at each other nervously, all of them uncertain about whether they should reveal what they all seemed to know. Kara was just about to let go of the entire conversation with the intent of burying the strange revelation, and the feelings that came with it, about how the students presumed she was dating her best friend and commence the actual lesson. 

At that exact moment, though, Kyle elbowed his neighbour, Ruby, and ordered, “You tell her.”

Ruby, who had remained extremely quiet during the whole debacle, jerked in her seat and rounded on her friend, “Me? Why me?”

Kyle shrugged, “Your mum is head of the PTA, that gives you a level of immunity.” 

Ruby’s face twisted at the absurdity of that reasoning but the rest of the class were already nodding their agreement and muttering their encouragements for Ruby to take the bullet. “Fine! I’ll do it. The rest of you are cowards.” Ruby threw her hands up in defeat before straightening up in her seat and facing Kara with a determined expression. “Miss Danvers, it seems what you don’t know is that Miss Luthor is in love with you.”

“W-what?!” Kara yelped.

Ruby sighed the same way a teacher would when faced with a student who belligerently ignored everything being taught to them. “Miss Luthor walks you to class every day even though her classroom is on the opposite side of the school. Everyone’s seen her regularly sprinting down corridors, telling students she won’t report them for being late to class as long as we don’t rat her out.”

“She’s my best friend… we like spending time together.” Kara replied with a flick of her hand.

Kyle and Ruby shared a look that made the teacher feel like she had missed something yet again. “Kyle’s my best friend but he wouldn’t do half the stuff Miss Luthor does for you.” Ruby protested.

“Besides everyone knows Mr Schott is Miss Luthor’s best friend.” Kyle added, tapping his chin wisely, causing Kara to let out an affronted scoff, unable to accept anyone else stealing her spot as Lena’s bestest friend. “They go to comic con together and everything. Mr Schott showed us the pictures in our last lesson.”

Kara barely resisted stamping her foot, still upset about missing out on spending time with Lena that weekend as the chemistry teacher had promised to go with Winn. “So? None of that means Len- uh- Miss Luthor is in love with me.”

That’s when Kara got her reality check. 

It seems her continued denial of this one fact finally broke the pact to remain silent that the class had telepathically agreed to. Immediately every student was announcing every little thing Lena did for Kara on a regular basis. 

And it’s not that Kara wasn’t aware of all these little things. She was definitely aware of how amazing Lena was to her, and she thanked her every chance she got. 

It’s just... it had never been all laid out for her in one fell swoop.

“Miss Luthor buys you your favourite flowers every week.”

“Miss Luthor brings in extra fruit and vegetables at lunch as she wants you to eat healthily.”

“Miss Luthor is secretly reading your favourite books between classes.”

“Miss Luthor smiles everytime she gets an email from you.” 

“Miss Luthor always rushes to open the door for you.”

“Miss Luthor’s lockscreen is a picture of you.”

It went on and on and on. 

Every student chiming in to add to the ever expanding list.

Kara fell into the seat behind her desk, her face going blank as the evidence quickly morphed into  an insurmountable mountain that only pointed to one thing. 

“Miss Danvers?” 

Kara slowly lifted her head up that she had been cradling in her hands, her elbows resting on her desk to create a support. Ruby had been the one that had spoken, her eyes wide and her concerned expression reflected on the faces of all the other students. 

“Are you okay?”

Kara blinked rapidly, trying to regain some focus on the lesson she should have started teaching fifteen minutes ago but which now seemed extraordinarily mundane after her world had shifted on its axis. “Right, uh… Harry can you please read aloud from where we left off last lesson?” 

For the first time ever, since she had become a teacher, Kara’s enthusiasm to entertain and educate her students flew right out the window. She gave them the task of taking it turns to read aloud, changing person every two pages so nobody was singled out. The class intuitively seemed to appreciate the fact that Kara was dealing with a massive change in perspective, and as such accepted the laid back atmosphere and resisted the opportunity to be disruptive. 

The bell rang out, and the teenagers slowly packed up their things. Kara barely noticing how they all lingered, casting her worried, guilty glances. Kara remained motionless at her desk, completely unresponsive to the bell that rang out loudly signalling the start of the next period that Kara, thankfully, had free. She had originally planned to finish marking a round of essays about Jane Eyre that she was due to hand back tomorrow to ensure she could spend a completely work-free evening with Lena that night. 

Now, though, everything had changed.

Now she had reason to believe that Lena (stunningly beautiful, wonderfully intelligent and remarkably kind) Luthor could  _ potentially  _ be _ in love  _ with _ her  _ and she had actual  _ evidence  _ and  _ testimonies  _ to back this up.

Kara was on her feet and moving as soon as everything clicked into place and settled somewhere deep within her thrumming heart.

The English teacher barrelled down the hallways at full speed, racing across to the other side of the school and it was only now that Kara fully appreciated how fast Lena must have to run everyday after dropping her off at her classroom to get to her own lesson on time. That knowledge merely made Kara run faster.

“Have I got everyone’s homework? Last chance or I assume you haven’t done it.” Lena called out, her gaze sweeping from left to right checking that her students were settled, sorting the pile of paper she had collected and placing it on her desk, before moving over to the interactive whiteboard. “Today, I have the great privilege of introducing you to van der Waals forces-”, Lena faltered mid-sentence when the door to her classroom was flung open to reveal a red faced, panting Kara, who pointed a trembling finger at Lena before hunching over to try and regain control of her breathing.

Lena’s eyebrows came together in confusion and concern as she strolled over to check on her clearly struggling fellow teacher, shooting a stern glare at her students who had all started chattering away with the distraction provided. 

“Kar- I mean… Uh… is everything okay, Miss Danvers?” Lena asked gently, coming to stand next to the blonde and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Umm… yes, fine…” Kara replied once the burning sensation had disappeared from her lungs, shooting her friend a broad, reassuring grin. 

Lena tilted her head to the side obviously trying to work out why Kara had sprinted to her class if there was nothing obviously wrong. “Is there something I can help you with?”  

Kara took a deep breath focusing in on the green eyes filled with affection that were watching her closely. The words were on the tip of her tongue when Lena’s eyes darted away from her own to glance to her right. That’s the when Kara realised what she was doing and where. Kara’s face radiated heat and flushed scarlet as saw the teenagers watching her eagerly in her peripheral vision. “Err.. Nothing…  I'll… um… you know… I’ll… um... come back later.” Kara stammered out, walking backwards back out the door gesturing wildly to dismiss Lena’s troubled expression aimed at her. 

Lena shook her head as Kara disappeared through the doorway, not even remotely able to comprehend what had just happened but deciding she would ask Kara about it later. Lena turned back to the equally perplexed young people and grabbed their attention by clapping her hands together, “Okay… we were talking about van der Waals forces and how these are overcome-”

“Actually, can we talk?” 

Lena spun round to see Kara poking her head back through the doorway with an anxious expression creasing her face. 

“Now?” Lena said, unsubtly waving her hand at her filled classroom. “It can't wait?”

Kara pursed her lips thoughtfully and then replied with a resolute, “No, it can't.”

The seriousness of the blonde’s tone had Lena hurrying towards the door, giving her class direction as she did so, “Right, can you all please start the questions at the end of chapter 4 in your chemistry textbook? Work together in pairs.” The students slowly pulled out their books, quietly muttering between themselves the instant they had permission to do so. The sounds of their murmurs were cut off from the teachers when Lena stepped into the empty corridor and pulled the door closed.

Kara was fidgeting more in that moment than Lena had ever seen her. Her hands twisting together before moving to resettle her glasses on her nose over and over again. Deep creases marred her forehead, and a tight-lipped frown was settled on her face.

Fear rose sharply in Lena at the state her best friend was in. “Kara, what’s-” Kara raised a hand, her eyes pleading for Lena to let her speak and the dark haired woman dutifully shut up. 

“This isn’t going to make much sense but I need to ask you some questions… and I need you to be honest.” Kara begged desperately, feeling an immediate weight lift when Lena nodded her agreement.

“Of course.” Lena assured.

“Are you secretly reading my favourite books?”

Lena did a full on double take at the question, blinking rapidly as she struggled to see where this question had come from, “Wait, what?”

“Answer the question, please.” Kara demanded lightly, wielding her puppy dog eyes like a weapon.

Lena shrugged, her attempt at being indifferent completely undercut by the noticeable swallow, “Yes, I’m reading your favourite books. What’s that got to-”

“Did you repaint my classroom after I complained about the drab colour, then lie and tell me maintenance finally got around to doing it?” Kara pushed, not letting Lena voice her own queries.

Lena’s jaw dropped, “How did you know that?!” 

“Do you drive to the opposite side of town on Monday mornings to get me my favourite vanilla latte?”

“Sometimes…”, Lena muttered, crossing her arms defensively over her chest and raising her chin.

“Do you watch films that I told you I was interested in to check that they aren’t too scary or will make me cry before we watch them together?”

“It’s possible.”

“Are you in love with me?”

Lena flinched, her mouth opening and closing, realising exactly what all her previous confessions had proven. Kara waited patiently, her heart racing in anticipation of hearing something she had been waiting, unknowingly, for her entire life. Lena’s eyes dropped away from Kara’s and stared at the ground watching as she scuffed her toes against the floor. 

“Yes.” Lena whispered, her voice cracking over the one word.

Kara never really believed (even if she always secretly hoped) that magical movie moments actually happened. She couldn’t imagine feeling like her and the person she loved were the only people in the world, couldn’t imagine butterflies, fireworks and sparks of electricity. Didn’t think any of it was actually  _ real  _ and  _ possible. _

Now, she knew differently. 

Now she knew a kaleidoscope of butterflies had simply been waiting for the right moment to spring forth from their cocoons and take flight.

Now she knew a complete fireworks display had been set up for this moment.

Now she knew that static electricity powered and ran through her veins, ready and willing to be unleashed under the right conditions.

The whole world melted away in an instant, and Kara stepped forward positively giddy with joy, her hands reaching out to lovingly caress Lena’s face. Lena looked up as soon as Kara’s hands made contact with her skin, her green eyes wide and hopeful when Kara shuffled even closer.

The chemistry teacher’s arms fell out of their crossed position enabling her to place her hands tentatively on Kara’s hips, her fingers digging in and barely resisting the desire to pull the blonde over that final slither of distance between them. “I can’t believe I missed it.” Kara breathed out, nudging forward to rest her forehead against Lena’s.

“Missed what?” Lena couldn’t help but ask, needing to grab onto anything that could distract her from the warmth radiating from the blonde and the way her chest felt tight and loose at the same time. 

Kara chuckled drily, loving how the sound of her laughter caused a shiver run down the raven haired woman’s body, “Everything I’ve been looking for.”

Kara kissed her then unable to stop herself even if she wanted to. 

She lightly directed Lena’s head towards her and delicately brushed their lips together giving Lena the opportunity to pull away if she wanted. Kara didn’t think it was possible but when Lena eagerly responded to the kiss deepening it without hesitation by lightly tugging on Kara’s bottom lip, the butterflies, fireworks and electric shocks running through her body were amplified to an unprecedented degree,

Kara’s hands dropped away from Lena’s face so she could wrap her arms around Lena’s waist, holding her tight and fully appreciating simply being close to the woman who loved her.

“WOOOH! YOU GO, MISS DANVERS!!”

“I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU THEY WERE TOGETHER ERIC!!”

“NOW THAT’S CHEMISTRY, MISS LUTHOR!!”

Lena and Kara both jolted, their lips disconnecting from one another upon hearing the catcalls and yells of encouragement from the doorway of Lena’s classroom. Lena let out a disappointed groan, burying her brightly blushing face in the crook of Kara’s neck for a moment, the hands on Kara’s hip squeezing in apology before she stepped back and turned to face her students with her familiar teacher glare. “Anyone out of their seats and not working on the questions I set you in the next ten seconds will be in detention.”

Kara, now with a complete awareness of her feelings for Lena, had to admit the stern teacher persona Lena regularly put on really worked for her.

The students that had been in the doorway quickly disappeared from sight knowing no matter how happy Miss Luthor was that she always followed through on her threats. Lena turned back to face Kara, quirking an eyebrow and smiling smugly when Kara failed to hide the effect Lena’s authoritative attitude had on her.

“I think we should continue our conversation later, Miss Danvers.” Lena said neutrally, now aware that her class were definitely listening in. 

Kara readjusted her glasses, smiling brighter than she ever thought possible, “Of course, Miss Luthor.”

Lena winked as she carefully stepped back towards her classroom, “See you later.”

“See you later.” Kara agreed fervently unable to pull her gaze away from the highly amused chemistry teacher. “Oh, Miss Luthor?” Kara called out just as Lena pushed open her classroom door, ready to step inside. 

Lena froze, instantly giving Kara her full attention with an expectant expression.

“I love you too.” 


End file.
